Shinigami's days
by luciole667
Summary: Bon, c'est la première fic que je poste, alors... c'est du yaoi, UA, fantastique. vous connaissez le royaume de Shinigami ? mais si, ce royaume que les Lowe ont envahi il y quelques temps...
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue :**

Le petit garçon fut réveillé en sursaut par des bruits de combat. Sa mère était dans sa chambre et le força à se lever et s'habiller. Elle s'agenouilla ensuite face à lui et plongea dans le regard améthyste de son fils. Elle avait l'air très sérieuse et le petit garçon comprit que c'était important et écouta attentivement les paroles de sa mère.

« Le château vient d'être attaqué, nous ne pouvons plus rester là.

Il hocha la tête. Il n'avait que trois ans mais comprenait parfaitement qu'il ne fallait pas rester au milieu de personnes entrain de se battre.

« Tu vas partir avec Solo.

Il pencha la tête sur le côté et aperçut son grand frère qui attendait derrière. Il n'avait pas l'air d'accord avec tout ça. Lui non plus n'avait pas le choix. Solo avait quinze ans et il ressemblait beaucoup à sa mère : blond aux yeux verts. Helen regarda une dernière fois ses deux fils puis actionna le mécanisme d'un passage secret et les fourra à l'intérieur.

« Maman ! cria le petit garçon en se précipitant vers le pan de mur qui venait de se refermer.

Solo rattrapa son frère et le prit dans ses bras.

« Ssh. Calme toi Duo. Maman reste là-bas pour qu'on puisse s'échapper et tu vas finir par nous faire repérer si tu continues.  
« Maman, sanglota le petit garçon tout en s'accrochant désespérément à son frère.  
« Les garçons ne pleurent pas Du-chan. T'inquiète pas, je reste avec toi moi.

Cette phrase sembla rassurer le petit qui s'assoupit tandis que l'adolescent courait dans les souterrains du château shinigami. Inconsciemment il serra plus fort son petit frère, la seule famille qui lui restait. Il ne doutait pas qu'à l'instant même ses parents et tout le reste de la famille étaient morts. Ça avait été dur de partir sans se battre, mais pour Duo… C'était lui l'héritier des shinigami et accessoirement, il adorait cette petit boule d'énergie qu'était son frère. Oui, un jour il les vengerait et reprendrait le château et les terres des shinigami aux Lowe qui avaient osé les attaquer. Bon, d'accord, le shinigami actuel, son père, était un véritable tyran, mais ça n'excusait rien !

Ils débouchèrent enfin vers l'extérieur, mais malheureusement, ils tombèrent sur une patrouille de soldats ennemis qui eurent vite fait de maîtriser l'adolescent.

Bien évidemment, il ne vint pas à l'esprit des soldats que les deux gamins qu'ils avaient malencontreusement intercepté pouvaient être les princes du château qu'ils étaient d'attaquer. Non, pour eux ce n'était que deux gamins perdus fuyants les combats. Ils les ramenèrent donc au château où les combats avaient finalement cessé et furent confier à un certain Treize Kushrenada le temps que le nouveau maître des lieux fasse venir du personnel. Ils passèrent une semaine avec le soldat qui se révéla de bonne compagnie pour Solo qui adorait qu'on lui raconte des histoires de batailles et qui n'arrivait décidemment pas à en vouloir aux envahisseurs.

Odin Lowe, roi des lowe n'était pas quelqu'un de très sympathique, mais il avait confié les territoires des shinigami à son jeune frère Haru Yui qui lui avait réussit à s'attirer les bonnes grâce du peuple en un temps record. Sa femme et leur jeune fils étaient venus s'établir avec lui ainsi que quelques personnes venant de ses propres terres.

Solo et Duo furent confiés aux cuisinières. L'un dans l'autre, Solo n'était pas mécontent de la situation. Ils étaient revenus au château et personne ne les connaissait. De plus il pouvait s'occuper de son frère sans que personne n'y trouve à redire et ils pouvaient tous deux manger à leur faim. Trois ans se passèrent calmement pour les deux garçons, puis il y eut une épidémie qui coûta la vie à une bonne moitié de la population du royaume. La maladie n'épargna pas Solo qui mourut dans les bras de son frère alors âgé de sept ans. Le petit garçon fut alors prit en charge par une jeune cuisinière qui n'avait que peu de temps à lui accorder, ce qui lui permettait de faire toutes les bêtises possibles et imaginables trottant dans la tête d'un petit garçon plein d'énergie.

_Les garçons ne pleurent pas,_ avait toujours dit Solo, alors Duo essayait d'être courageux même si son frère lui manquait, il essayait d'être toujours joyeux. Solo aimait beaucoup quand il souriait, il disait qu'il était son rayon de soleil. Donc il souriait. Il travaillait aux écuries la plupart du temps, mais il était vite devenu la mascotte des cuisines.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 1 :** **première rencontre.**

Tout était calme pour le moment au château de shinigami. Quoi de plus normal ? L'aube venait à peine de se lever et les domestiques vaquaient silencieusement à leurs occupations. Heero aimait bien ce moment où tout le château se réveillait. Accessoirement, c'était également un des seuls moments où ses profs et sa coure d'admirateurs extatiques lui fichaient la paix. Il était bien trop tôt pour eux. Si il faisait bien les choses, il arriverait peut-être à s'échapper aujourd'hui. Rien ne pourrait lui faire plus plaisir que de passer un seul jour tranquille, au calme. Oui, il avait désespérément besoin de calme, sinon…et bien…il allait finir par craquer et tuer proprement tous ces imbéciles qui s'ingéniaient à lui pourrir la vie, son père en premier. Quand allait-il enfin comprendre qu'être son héritier n'était pas sa principale ambition dans la vie. D'ailleurs, s'il était honnête avec lui-même, ce n'était pas son ambition tout court. Etait-ce si difficile à comprendre qu'il ait juste envie de dessiner. Etre le fils d'Haru Yui n'avait que des désavantages à ses yeux. Il aurait dû pouvoir se consacrer à son passe temps favori puisqu'il n'avait pas à se soucier de problèmes d'argents, mais non, il fallait qu'il apprenne comment administrer un royaume et supporter ces nobles sans cervelles. La nouvelle lubie de ses parents était de lui trouver une fiancée. Rien que l'idée l'horrifiait au plus au point, mais quand ils lui avaient annoncé qu'un bal serait donné dans…maintenant quelques jours et ce pour trouver l'heureuse élue, là, ça avait été trop pour lui. Après on se demandait pourquoi il était aussi froid, mais avec des parents pareils, comment faire autrement…

« YAAATAAA !

Il se boucha les oreilles et se retourna vivement pour identifier la source de ce cri suraigu. Visiblement, ça venait d'un garçon aux cheveux châtains étonnamment longs rassemblés en une longue natte et qui venait d'atterrir juste devant lui après avoir glisser sur toute la longueur de la rampe d'escalier. Il eut à peine le temps de l'apercevoir que le garçon reprenait sa course folle.

« MAXWELL ! Espèce de lâche ! Attends que je t'attrape, je vais te faire passer l'envie de faire de mauvaises blagues !

Heero eut juste le temps de voit un autre garçon aux cheveux noirs rassemblés en une courte queue et armé d'un sabre lui passer sous le nez avant d'être bousculer par un autre garçon qui s'arrêta à ses côtés. Il fut surpris de reconnaître Quatre un des nobles de sa suite, quelqu'un de très discret et plutôt sympathique même s'il s'en méfiait qu'en même un peu.

« Excusez nous prince, murmura le blond l'air vraiment très gêné.  
« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda le dit prince curieux malgré l'agacement qu'il ressentait à l'idée d'avoir perdu sa seul chance d'échapper à cette journée « princière » puisqu'un de ses suivants l'avait vu.  
« Ce…C'est juste Duo qui…

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase. Une tornade nattée sauta sur eux et se cacha derrière Heero, se servant de lui comme protection face à son camarade visiblement hors de lui et…aussi à bout de souffle. Le prince frissonna en sentant les mains du jeune homme dans son dos. PERSONNE n'avait le droit de le toucher, mais la grimace du blond et la colère de l'autre retenait plus son attention. Quatre l'avait reconnu à coup sûr, il allait devoir négocier pour lui faire oublier qu'il l'avait vu. Ces pensées avaient à peine traversé son esprit qu'une expression de surprise s'affichait sur le visage du blond. Il fit un signe de dénégation et reporta son attention sur ses compagnons.

« Wufei…calme toi. Tu vas ameuter tout le château.  
« Vi Wufy, Quat a raison. Je sais qu't'aimes bien faire de l'exercice le matin, mais tu pourrais être moins bruyant.  
« …ça, ça se payera.  
« Hu ? Mais je plaisantais Wu. Je m'ennuyais c'est tout.  
« Wu-fei ! Je m'appelle Wu-fei !  
« Vi Feifei, je sais.

Le garçon baissa son sabre et poussa un soupir résigné tout en lançant un regard las à Quatre. Duo quand à lui sembla enfin se rendre compte qu'il s'était abrité derrière un parfait inconnu. Il se décala pour faire face à son pare-wufei-furieux improvisé et resta bouche bée quand son regard se perdit dans deux pupilles cobalts glaciales. Il n'avait jamais vu quelqu'un d'aussi beau et c'est donc tout naturellement qu'il voulu faire sa connaissance.

« Je m'appelle Duo. Duo Maxwell. Et toi ?  
« Hn.

Il jeta un coup d'œil au blond, mais celui-ci ne fit qu'hausser les épaules, lui signifiant par là qu'il ne le trahirait pas.

« Hn ? C'est ton nom ?  
« Hn baka !  
« Hein ? Mais keski dit ?  
« Heero.  
« ?  
« Je m'appelle Heero.  
« Heero tout court ?

Il eut le droit à un regard de la mort qui tue dont le prince était spécialiste et qui le fit plus sourire qu'autre chose. Ce garçon l'intriguait au plus haut point. Bon d'accord, il était beau comme un dieu, mais il n'arrivait pas à comprendre pourquoi Quatre semblait mort de rire, ni pourquoi Wufei le dévisageait de cette manière…c'était quoi ? du respect ? Qui était vraiment ce garçon ?

« Duo, fit Quatre, tu ne devais pas aller prendre des nouvelles de la pouliche qui a mis bas hier ?  
« Hein ? Ah oui, c'est vrai. J'y vais. Tu viens Wu ?  
« 'M'appelle pas comme ça !  
« Vi vi. On se voit tout à l'heure Quatre ?  
« Oui. Je viendrai manger avec vous.  
« Chouette ! Allez ! On y va !

Le garçon fit quelques pas aussitôt suivit par Wufei, puis il s'arrêta et se retourna vers Heero qu'il regarda attentivement. Un sourire malicieux apparu sur ses lèvres et il se rapprocha du prince.

_Ça y est, j'suis grillé. K'so ! _pensa Heero

Mais Duo se contenta de déposer un rapide baisé sur la joue du jeune homme avant d'éclater de rire et de s'enfuir en courant, vite suivit par son compagnon rouge de confusion. Heero resta un instant hébété. Qu'est-ce qui avait pris à ce baka de l'embrasser comme ça ! De quel droit avait-il osé faire ça ! En fait, il était surtout étonné par le fait qu'il ait pu trouver le contact agréable. Non ! Impossible ! Il ne supportait pas les contacts physiques. Aucun contact de personne. Alors…pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas tué sur le champ ? Trop étonné ? Il ne s'y attendait pas. Il le tuerait la prochaine fois voilà tout. Enfin…s'il ne se faisait pas de nouveau hypnotiser par ce regard améthyste. En fait, ce garçon ferait un bon model pour un dessin. Il avait vraiment des yeux magnifiques et…ses cheveux longs… En fait, il lui faisait penser aux portraits des anciens shinigami qu'il avait trouvé dans une salle lors d'une de ses explorations clandestines quand il était plus jeune… Un soupir lui fit reporter son attention sur Quatre. Il avait oublié que le blond était là. Et au fait…

« Pourquoi tu n'as rien dit ?  
« Pourquoi l'aurais-je fait ? Vous n'aviez pas l'air de vouloir qu'on vous reconnaisse.  
« Hn.  
« Excusez Duo. Il est un peu turbulent, mais il n'aurait jamais fait une chose pareille s'il avait su qui vous étiez en réalité. Je ne sais pas ce qui lui a pris.  
« Hn.

Quatre observa le prince quelques instants malgré tout inquiet. _J'espère qu'il ne va rien faire à Duo…Il ne savait pas. Combien de fois je lui ait dit qu'il était trop impulsif ? Enfin…il n'a pas l'air en colère. Impassible comme toujours, mais…  
_Le brun se tourna vers l'autre garçon en fronçant les sourcils. Le temps avançait et il allait bientôt être trop tard pour se sauver. Finalement, il décida de partir sans donner d'explication. Tant pis si le blond s'amuser à le raconter à toute la coure. Au moins, il aurait vraiment passé une journée tranquille.

Quatre le regarda partir sans rien ajouter. Si ce qu'il avait ressentit été exact, le prince n'avait pas du tout envi de retrouver l'environnement de la coure qui faisait sa vie quotidienne. Il pouvait le comprendre, lui non plus n'aimait pas cette ambiance, c'est pourquoi il passait autant de temps avec Duo et Wufei. Il les trouvait rafraîchissant. Surtout Duo. Il semblait tellement innocent, toujours en train de rire et de plaisanter… _J'ai de la chance de les avoir rencontrés. Je crois que je serais devenu fou sans eux…ça fait combien de temps ? J'avais…10 ans…_

_/ flash back /_

C'en était trop cette fois ci ! Il en avait marre ! Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il apprenne tous les protocoles de coure de tous les grands pays ? A quoi ça allait lui servir ? Et quand bien même ça serait utile, il en avait marre ! Il était fatigué par ses crises d'empathie et son père ne voulait rien entendre… le petit garçon blond sentit ses yeux le piquer et bientôt des larmes cascadèrent sur ses joues. Il pleura un long moment recroquevillé sur lui-même. Le petit garçon fut sortit de sa torpeur par des éclats de rire. Il releva la tête tout en séchant ses larmes et s'aperçut que sa fuite l'avait en fait conduit dans les jardins pas très loin des écuries. Il se leva et bien caché par les buissons observa ceux qui étaient venus interrompre ses lamentations silencieuses. Le rire provenait d'un jeune garçon de son âge ou peut-être était-ce une fille ? Il avait une longue tresse châtain qui dansait joyeusement dans son dos. Non, c'était bien un garçon, décida Quatre. Il avait l'air si heureux…en effet, le natté sautillait dans tous les sens un grand sourire aux lèvres. _Il a l'air tellement vivant,_ songea le petit espion en reportant son attention sur le deuxième garçon. A peu près de la même taille, ce dernier avait les cheveux très noirs rassemblés dans une petite queue et il avait les yeux bridés des gens de l'est. Peut-être avait-il été amené avec les derniers esclaves… en tout cas, esclaves ou pas, les deux garçons avaient quelque chose que lui, Quatre n'avait pas…

Sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, il s'avança vers les deux garçons. Ils n'émettaient aucune agressivité, juste une franche curiosité pour le nouveau venu. Le natté lui avait fait un joli sourire et lui avait demandé s'il allait voir les chevaux lui aussi. Impressionné par l'aura de son vis-à-vis, Quatre avait acquiescé et le petit garçon l'avait naturellement invité à les accompagner.

« Je m'appelle Duo et le grognon, c'est Wufy.  
« 'M'appelle pas comme ça ! cria le dit Wufy. Je m'appelle Wufei, ajouta-t-il après une petite course poursuite s'étant terminé par une petite tape sur la tête du natté.  
« Je suis Quatre.  
« Tu habites au palais aussi ? Je ne t'avais jamais vu avant. Wu est arrivé le mois dernier. Je suis bien content qu'il soit là parce que je m'ennuyais tout seul. Les autres ne sont pas marrants. Tu les connais ? Je leur parle plus parce que la dernière fois y'a un grand qui m'a frappé et…

Duo avait continué jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent aux écuries et là encore, il avait entrepris de faire comprendre à son nouvel ami les différences entre tous les chevaux, enfin bref…Quelques coups d'oeil à Wufei l'avaient convaincu que Duo était TOUJOURS comme ça. Le petit blond avait fini par placer un mot ou deux et avait même rit avec les deux autres, chose dont il ne se croyait plus capable. Il avait revu ses amis le lendemains, et depuis, ils se retrouvaient tous les jours. Duo et Wufei avaient été un peu surpris au début quand il leur avait avoué être un des nobles habitant le château, mais la seule véritable réaction de ses amis avait été la demande à visiter sa chambre afin de vérifier si elle était vraiment luxueuse. Depuis, Quatre les invitait tous les matins à venir déjeuner avec lui. Ses parents n'avaient rien trouvé à redire à cette amitié. D'une part leur fils était beaucoup mieux dans sa peau sans manquer à ses engagements entant que noble et d'autre part, il était bien plus ouvert aux autres. De toute façon, peu de personne résistait au charme de Duo et ses parents n'avaient pas fait exception.

_/ fin du flash back /_

Quatre poussa un soupir, regrettant de ne pas pouvoir rejoindre ses deux amis, puis il partit vers sa chambre où devait l'attendre son précepteur.

« Regarde Fei ! Ils sont trognons, tu trouves pas ? S'extasia Duo devant la petite chose à quatre pattes qui essayaient tant bien que mal de téter leur mère.  
« Duo, soupira Wufei. Il abandonna sa remontrance en voyant le regard pétillant de joie que son compagnon lui lançait.

C'est vrai que les poulains étaient exceptionnellement beaux. Leur robe était complètement noire et leurs yeux eux étaient bleus virant parfois sur le violet. Selon le palefrenier, c'était la marque des chevaux réservés depuis toujours aux souverains shinigami. Il n'en était pas né depuis la mort de toute la famille royale l3 ans plus tôt. Duo n'avait pas eu l'air d'assimiler ce que ça pouvait signifier, mais lui qui avait étudié toute l'histoire des shinigami, se demandait comment une telle chose avait pu se produire. S'il ne se trompait pas, ça voulait dire qu'il existait encore au moins un membre de la famille encore en vie. Mais il ne comprenait pas pourquoi ils étaient deux. Les naissances gémellaires chez les chevaux étaient déjà bien rare, mais la seule fois où deux chevaux shinigami était né, c'était parce que cette fois là, il n'y avait pas eu un, mais deux héritiers au trône, des jumeaux eux aussi. Ils avaient gouvernés conjointement.

« Wu ? Quelque chose ne va pas ? s'inquiéta Duo.  
« Non. Je réfléchissais.  
« Tu crois qu'il existe encore quelqu'un capable de monter un cheval sensé être exclusivement à un shinigami ? demanda le natté pour une fois très sérieux et prouvant au jeune homme que, si, il arrivait bien à son ami de réfléchir.  
« Peut-être que c'est une marque de reconnaissance.  
« Hu ?  
« Pour montrer que le monarque actuel a été accepté. Son fils va avoir 17 ans. Je crois que c'est à cet âge qu'il doit être déclaré héritier.  
« …Et pourquoi deux ?  
« Je ne sais pas Duo, soupira le brun. Je ne sais pas tout, lui rappela-t-il, le natté ayant un peu trop tendance à le prendre pour une encyclopédie à son goût.  
« Bah ! La famille shinigami est ton passe temps favori, tu devrais tout savoir sur eux.  
« Hum. Beaucoup de documents ont disparu.  
« Peut-être qu'il existe encore un shinigami quelque part. le dernier n'avait pas d'enfants ?  
« Si…je crois qu'il avait deux fils, répondit Wufei après un long moment de réflexion.  
« Peut-être que l'héritier s'est enfui.

Wufei haussa les épaules, un peu troublé tout de même par le fait que Duo soit parvenu à la même conclusion que lui.

« Ils étaient jumeaux ?  
« Qui ?  
« Ses deux fils. Ils étaient jumeaux ?  
« Eux…je crois qu'il faudrait demander à Quatre. Il en sait plus que moi.

Duo lui fit un petit sourire bizarre et reporta son attention sur les poulains. Duo avait toujours adoré les chevaux. C'était une véritable passion chez lui. Il traînait tout le temps dans les écuries et connaissait tous les chevaux et accessoirement tous les palefreniers. Son plus grand rêve était de pouvoir un jour monter un de ses êtres qu'il aimait tellement. Malheureusement, les domestiques n'avaient pas le droit de monter les chevaux du roi et jamais le garçon ne pourrait s'acheter un cheval. Donc le jeune homme se contentait de les soigner et de les choyer comme il le pouvait. Il était d'ailleurs plus doué que la plupart de ceux qui avait été engagé pour le faire. Il faisait des merveilles avec les chevaux nerveux. Tout en observant son ami avec bienveillance, une idée lui vint à l'esprit. Quelque chose à quoi il aurait dû penser bien plus tôt.

« Duo ?  
« Voui ?  
« Pourquoi tu ne demandes pas à Quatre ?  
« Hein ? Mais il travaille là. Je lui demanderai au déjeuner.  
« Non, je veux dire, pourquoi tu ne lui demandes pas de te prêter un cheval ? Il doit en avoir.  
« Hum…Je ne veux pas qu'il pense que je suis son ami pour avoir des privilèges. Déjà qu'on mange tous les matins chez lui et aussi certains midis…  
« Il ne pensera jamais un truc pareil !  
« J'ai trouvé quelque chose pour toi au marché hier Wu ! fit soudain le jeune homme ne se précipitant vers la sortie.

Il revint quelques instants plus tard avec un livre emballé dans du papier qu'il tendit à son ami, une expression d'anxiété sur le visage.

- C'est…c'est pour ton anniversaire. Je sais que tu avais demandé de ne rien faire de spécial, mais…Moi, je sais pas quand je suis né, alors…je voulais t'offrir quelque chose…pour te remercier.  
« Me remercier ? demanda doucement le jeune homme.  
« D'être mon ami. De rester avec moi et de me supporter…

Wufei lui fit un petit sourire et déballa son cadeau pour découvrir un livre de contes dans sa langue natale. Il sentit des larmes couler sans pouvoir les retenir. Comment Duo avait-il pu trouver quelque chose d'aussi rare. Il releva la tête vers son ami qui avait l'air un petit peu paniqué, pensant sûrement que son cadeau le lui plaisait pas. Il le rassura immédiatement en le serrant dans ses bras.

Heero de son côté avait erré un moment dans les jardins admirant les arbres et les fleurs. Pour une fois, il se sentait bien. Il était enfin au calme. Il arrivait en vue d'un petit lac quand il sentit une présence derrière lui. Quel était l'enquiquineur qui… ? Toute sa fureur disparu en apercevant Trowa. Son cousin était la seule personne qui ne le dérangeait jamais. Ils se ressemblaient beaucoup tous les deux et, ils n'avaient pas besoin de parler pour se comprendre. Trowa savait très bien pourquoi Heero était parti et il ne le forcerait pas à parler s'il ne le voulait pas. Oui, Trowa était décidemment quelqu'un de reposant et il pouvait avoir confiance en lui. Ils s'assirent au soleil près du lac et restèrent silencieux, en admiration devant le lac aux reflets irisés pendant un long moment.

« Il prépare encore une guerre, dit enfin Heero. J'en aie assez de tous ces morts.  
« ça ne concerne pas Shinigami. C'est ton père qui gouverne ici, pas ton oncle.  
« Je sais…  
« Qu'est-ce qui te tracasse vraiment ?  
« …Le bal. Ils se sont mis dans l'idée de me trouver une fiancée. Non seulement je vais devoir jouer au prince pendant ce bal stupide, mais en plus, après tout ça, je vais devoir supporter une armée de jeune fille à marier jusqu'à ce que j'en choisisse une !  
« T'as qu'à en choisir une tout de suite comme ça tu seras tranquille.  
« Hn.  
« Quoi hn ? C'est une solution comme une autre. Je ne te dis pas de l'épouser.  
« …

Le silence retomba. Trowa en avait de bonne. Ce n'était pas lui qui se retrouvait dans une situation pas possible. Alors qu'il s'allongeait, les mains derrières la tête, la scène qu'il avait vécu un peu plus tôt lui revint en mémoire. Qu'est-ce Quatre Raberta Winner fichait avec des domestiques ? Il avait l'air de bien les connaître surtout le natté. Comment l'avait-il appelé déjà ? Duo ? Oui, Duo. Et, lui, comment avait-il osé le touché et pourquoi diable n'avait-il pas réagit ! Habituellement quand quelqu'un avait le malheur de le toucher, il lui envoyer un bon coup de point dans le ventre ou n'importe où ailleurs du moment que ça le fasse lâcher prise. Mais le châtain s'en était sorti sans dommage… _C'est à cause de ses yeux,_ décida Heero. _Il faudrait que je le retrouve, je veux absolument dessiner ces yeux. Hein ? Euh…non, en fait, je ne veux plus le revoir. Ou…peut-être que si ? _Il soupira. Non, finalement, mieux ne valait-il pas revoir ce garçon, il risquait d'essayer de l'embrasser encore une fois et ce n'était pas une bonne idée. D'un autre côté, il ne l'avait pas reconnu…c'était assez agréable d'être avec des gens qui se comportait normalement avec lui. Quoiqu'à bien y réfléchir, ce garçon n'avait pas eu un comportement vraiment normal…

« Tu comptes rester là toute la journée ? demanda Trowa au bout de deux bonnes heures de cogitation silencieuse.  
« Hn.  
« Oncle Haru va être furax.  
« Hn.  
« Bon, comme tu veux, capitula le garçon aux yeux verts en se rallongeant.  
« Tu restes aussi ?  
« Tu crois tout de même pas que je vais aller jouer la mascotte sans toi. C'est déjà assez pénible quand on y est tous les deux.

Heero se permit un micro sourire. Décidemment, il appréciait vraiment son cousin.

Ils se décidèrent tout de même à rentrer pour le repas du soir après avoir passé toute la journée au petit lac dans un bienheureux silence, parlant parfois de chose et d'autre quand l'envie les prenait. Ils étaient à peine arrivés qu'un domestique vint leur annoncer que le roi voulait les voir. Ils suivirent donc l'homme jusqu'au bureau du roi qui, en effet les attendait. Il avait l'air de très mauvaise humeur. Il commença par les engueuler pour leur manque de jugeotte et leur irresponsabilité pendant une bonne heure. A ce stade de la conversation, l'estomac d'Heero se mit à grogner et son père soupira tout en secouant doucement la tête. Pourquoi avait-il hérité d'un fils impossible ? Il se demandait ce qu'il ferait quand il devrait gouverner… Partir comme ça sans rien dire… Ils avaient cru un moment que le prince s'était fait enlever. Enfin…quand ils s'étaient aperçus que Trowa manquait aussi à l'appel, ils s'étaient bien doutés que les deux garçons étaient simplement partis en vadrouille.

« Ecoute Heero, on va faire un marché tous les deux.  
« Hn ?  
« Si j'ai bien compris, ce que tu veux, c'est un peu de temps libre, n'est-ce pas ?  
« Hn.  
« Alors je te donne deux jours par semaine. En échange, je ne veux plus que ce qu'il s'est passé aujourd'hui se reproduise et il faut que tu prennes tes obligations plus au sérieux.

Le jeune homme prit le temps de réfléchir à la proposition de son père, mais au fond, il n'avait pas trop le choix…

« Ryukai, murmura l'adolescent brun.  
« Bien. Venons à la raison pour laquelle je retourne tout le château à ta recherche depuis ce matin.  
« Hn ?  
« Sais-tu ce qu'est un deathscythe ?  
« Euh…faux de la mort ?  
« Oui. C'est ainsi qu'étaient appelés les chevaux des Shinigami. Il en naissait un par génération, un par héritier. C'étaient des chevaux ayant une endurance hors du commun et certaines capacités magiques dont nous ignorons encore la nature.  
« Mais, la famille royale a été assassinée, non ?  
« Hum. Pourtant, deux deathscythe jumeaux viennent de naître et l'un d'eux est pour toi puisque tu es l'héritier du trône.  
« …Et l'autre ?  
« J'y ai réfléchi et je pense que si nous arrivons à le dresser, il reviendra à ta femme.

Heero se rembrunit aussitôt. Il avait oublié cette histoire de mariage.

« Bien. Demain, je veux que tu ailles voir les poulains et que tu t'en occupes. Il faut qu'ils s'habituent à toi. Bien ! Maintenant que tout ça est réglé, allons dîner !

Heero repensait encore à cette conversation le lendemain en se dirigeant vers les écuries en compagnie de son cousin. Il ne voyait pas trop pourquoi un cheval devant normalement appartenir à un shinigami devrait lui revenir à lui qui descendait de la famille ayant usurpé le trône et détruit toute la famille royale. Même les enfants avaient été tués, Heero se souvenait très bien de ce jour même s'il n'avait que trois ans à l'époque. Cette tuerie l'avait rendu malade pendant des jours. Quelle idée aussi de faire ça en public et devant un enfant de trois ans ! C'était déjà assez monstrueux sans ça. Il se souvenait d'une grande femme aux longs cheveux noirs qui l'avait regardé droit dans les yeux. Elle avait eu l'air un peu surprise, puis, elle lui avait sourit. Un sourire magnifique. Aujourd'hui encore, il se demandait ce qu'elle avait bien pu voire en lui pour sourire comme ça. Il avait appris plus tard que cette femme au sourire si doux était la reine du shinigami. Il avait eu l'impression qu'elle…qu'elle lui confiait quelque chose d'important. Sur le coup ça avait été très clair et il avait acquiescé, mais maintenant…il ne se rappelait plus de quoi il s'agissait. Elle était morte avec les autres de toute façon. C'est un de ses fils qui aurait dû être à sa place normalement… Et lui, il aurait pu dessiner tranquillement !

Ils pénétrèrent dans les écuries où un des palefreniers les attendait. L'homme les conduisit jusqu'à la stalle où se trouvaient les poulains et leur mère.

« Ils ont un nom ? demanda sèchement Heero tout en observant attentivement les petits êtres allongés contre leur mère.  
« Oui mon seigneur. Celui avec la mèche devant s'appelle Shin et l'autre Death.

Les poulains tournèrent leurs yeux aux reflets mauves vers les visiteurs et Heero retint avec difficulté un hoquet de surprise. Ces yeux améthystes, il les avait déjà vus quelque part…le serviteur d'hier…l'ami de Quatre Raberta Winner…Duo. Qu'avait-il à voir avec tout ça ?

« C'est normal qu'ils aient les yeux de cette couleur ? demanda-t-il.  
« C'est la marque des deathscythes mon seigneur.  
« Et sur un humain ?  
« Je crains de ne pas comprendre mon seigneur.

Heero soupira. Ce type commençait sérieusement à l'agacer avec ses 'mon seigneur'. Il le congédia d'un geste et entra doucement dans le box où il s'installa confortablement. Il sortit un carnet à croquis de son sac ainsi qu'un paquet de crayons de différentes couleurs et se mit à l'œuvre. Les deux poulains et la pouliche formaient un tableau charmant et, quoiqu'il en dise, leurs yeux lui faisaient penser à Duo et il était captivé par ses yeux. Oui, captivé et pas obsédé !

Trowa observa son cousin pendant un moment puis décida d'explorer un peu les écuries. Il aimait bien les chevaux, même s'il n'avait pas beaucoup l'occasion de monter ces temps ci. Il faudrait qu'il propose ce genre d'activité à Heero. Lui aussi était un bon cavalier, il apprécierait sûrement l'idée. Des éclats de voix le firent sursauter et automatiquement, il se dirigea vers leur source. Trois adolescents se trouvaient près d'un box. Il reconnu immédiatement le petit blond : Quatre Raberta Winner. C'était un garçon plutôt effacé. Du moins, c'était ce qu'il pensait avant de le découvrir en compagnie de ces deux garçons. Les deux autres garçons se chamaillaient gentiment. Trowa se demanda un moment s'il n'allait pas intervenir, mais il s'aperçut rapidement que ce n'était qu'un jeu, même si le sabre que tenait le brun aux yeux bridés était tous ce qu'il y avait de plus réel…le troisième garçon, celui avec une natte se moquait de son camarade ce qui avait l'air de le mettre en rogne, mais il ne comprit pas vraiment le motif de leur dispute. Quatre qui avait abandonné l'espoir de les séparer finit par s'apercevoir de la présence de Trowa et lui fit un sourire amical en le rejoignant.

« Vous avez décider de fuir la coure aujourd'hui également ? demanda le blond malicieusement.  
« Hum.  
« Le prince n'est pas avec vous ?  
« Si.  
« Avec les poulains ?

Trowa lui jeta un regard perçant. Il ne faisait aucun doute que le petit blond avait compris ce que le roi prévoyait de faire. Il était réputé pour ses talents de stratège. Il hocha donc la tête et se tourna vers les deux autres qui avaient cessé de se disputer et venaient de les rejoindre.

« Tu nous présente ton ami Quatre ? demanda Duo avec enthousiasme.  
« Euh, oui bien sûr. Duo, Wufei, je vous présente Trowa, c'est le cousin d'Heero  
« Vraiment ? demanda Duo avant que Quatre n'ait pu finir les présentations. Vous ne vous ressemblez pas du tout. Il est avec toi ? On ne l'a pas vu longtemps hier et…  
« Duo ! Tait toi ! fit Wufei.  
« Maieuh ! Désolé, je parle trop. Je m'appelle Duo Maxwell.  
« Et moi Wufei Chang.  
« Hum. Vous êtes palefreniers ?  
« Ben…  
« Duo passe ses journées ici. Ils aident les palefreniers, intervint Quatre.  
« Et moi, je suis au service de Quatre, déclara Wufei.  
- Duo ! Où tu vas comme ça ? demanda Quatre en voyant s'éloigner le natté.  
« Je vais voir les poulains.  
« Euh…on ne devait pas aller manger ?  
« Je peux bien aller les voir avant d'y aller, non ?  
« Duo…je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée…Tu vas finir par t'y attacher comme la dernière fois et quand tu ne pourras plus les voir…  
« Mais eux ils vont rester. Wufei dit que ce sont des chevaux spéciaux qui sont là exprès pour les rois !  
« Non Duo. Laisse ces poulains où ils sont.  
« Mais Quatre…  
« Ce n'est pas bon pour toi.

Trowa avait suivit la conversation avec intérêt. Il ne comprenait pas trop pourquoi Quatre ne voulait pas que Duo aille voir les poulains. Peut-être pour laisser Heero en paix. Mais le natté avait l'air vraiment très déçu. Et…il y avait quelque chose avec ce garçon…ses yeux ! Ils avaient la même teinte que les deux deathscythes ! Qui était-il donc ? Trowa décida de tenter quelque chose. Visiblement, ils avaient rencontré Heero, mais Duo ne savait pas qui il était vraiment et semblait avoir envi de le revoir. Soit ! Pourquoi pas ? Il espérait juste que son cousin ne lui en voudrait pas. Il lui expliquerait plus tard que le garçon l'avait intrigué. Pour l'instant il voulait des informations et Quatre semblait savoir des choses qu'il ignorait.

« Heero est avec les poulains, lâcha-t-il alors que Duo se résignait à retourner au château avec ses amis.

Les yeux de l'adolescent s'illuminèrent à cette annonce et il lança un regard suppliant au petit blond qui ne pu que soupirer et le laisser aller. Aussitôt le natté parti, Quatre tourna son regard vers Trowa.

« Pourquoi as-tu fait ça ?  
« Je voulais savoir.  
« Il va vous causer des ennuies. Il est très fort pour ça. Et je ne veux pas qu'il pense qu'Heero puisse devenir un ami. C'est un prince et il a un caractère froid et asocial. Il ne pourra que lui faire mal.  
« Peut-être. Heero n'est pas aussi froid que tu sembles le penser. Il a juste besoin de ce masque pour se protéger.  
« Toi aussi alors.  
« Euh…intervint Wufei un peu perdu dans tout ça. Vous ne pensez pas qu'on devrait dire à Duo que c'est le prince ? Le problème serait réglé.  
« …  
« Heero lui dira s'il veut qu'il le sache, non ? murmura Quatre.  
« Oui, répondit Trowa.

Lui aussi trouvait que c'était la meilleure solution. Il espérait que le natté qui semblait avoir une telle joie de vivre transmettrait un peu de cette joie à son cousin. Ça pourrait être une bonne chose.

Quatre de son côté se doutait que tout allait être compliqué. Lui avait deviné depuis longtemps qui était véritablement Duo. Wufei aussi devait savoir avec toutes les études sur le sujet qu'il avait faites. Duo lui l'ignorait totalement. Il semblait avoir complètement oublié sa petite enfance. Rien que ça déjà c'était compliqué. Mais…ce que son ami natté ressentait pour le prince était déjà très fort…et ils ne s'étaient rencontrés qu'une seule fois. Quatre se demandait si les deux garçons n'étaient pas…enfin, seul l'avenir fournirait des réponses à ses interrogations. Wufei n'avait pas l'air très rassuré non plus quand à Trowa…il gardait son air impassible.

« Il t'a parlé de lui hier ? demanda le blond à son ami oriental.  
« Non. Il avait l'air de l'avoir oublié. Il avait autre chose à penser avec les poulains…et après on a fêté mon anniversaire.  
« Hé ! Sans moi !  
« Tu avais des obligations, le taquina Wufei.

Un peu plus loin, Duo avait rejoins Heero dans la grande stalle. Toujours d'aussi bonne humeur, le natté salua l'autre garçon avec un grand sourire et entreprit de câliner les poulains qui s'étaient levés pour l'accueillir.

Heero se demandait ce que ce baka pouvait bien fiche là et comment diable il avait réussi à se faire accepter aussi facilement par les deux petits qui, d'après ce qu'il avait vu avaient un sacré mauvais caractère. Ils avaient mordu et rué sur les palefreniers qui étaient venus les brosser. Finalement, les pauvres hommes avaient renoncé. Duo, lui, ne semblait pas avoir de problème. Il brossait tendrement Shin qui se laissait faire avec bonheur.

« Tu m'aides Heero ? demanda le jeune homme en lui tendant une brosse.

Le garçon aux yeux cobalts la prit et commença à brosser doucement Death qui se frotta contre lui avec reconnaissance. Finalement, ces petites bêtes étaient attendrissantes. Pleines de poiles et caractérielles, mais attendrissantes. Il laissa son compagnon babiller près de lui sans l'interrompre. Il ne l'écoutait pas vraiment, bien trop absorbé dans son brossage, mais sa voix avait quelque chose d'agréable. C'était bien la première fois que le bruit ne le dérangeait pas, mais, ce n'était pas vraiment du bruit…ça ressemblait plutôt à une mélodie. Oui, c'était de la musique cette voix. Mais à quoi pensait-il encore ! Voilà qu'il recommençait à délirer. Ce garçon lui faisait décidemment un drôle d'effet…Et puis, c'était agréable pour une fois de ne pas être traité comme un prince. Seulement…quelque chose lui disait que ce garçon était dangereux. Déjà qu'il se retenait de ne pas sourire… Il faillit même éclater de rire quand il trébucha avec un seau d'eau dans les bras et qu'il se retrouva complètement trempé.

« C'est pas drôle Hee-chan, geignit le natté qui avait bien vu que l'autre se retenait de rire.

Sans fut trop pour Heero qui éclata de rire. Décidemment, ce garçon n'était pas normal et puis…vu que ses vêtements mouillés le moulaient à présent comme une seconde peau, il pouvait dire sans aucune hésitation qu'il était drôlement bien foutu. Mais à quoi pensait-il encore ! Voilà qu'il matait un mec maintenant ! Si jamais son père apprenait une chose pareille…mouais, en fait, il ne voyait pas trop ce que son très cher père pourrait y faire s'il était vraiment décidé. Il recommençait avec son délire ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient mis dans la nourriture pour qu'il ait des idées aussi bizarre depuis deux jours ? Ou alors, c'était l'idée du bal qui le mettait dans cet état ? Peu probable…Bah ! Pour l'instant, il s'amusait. Et Duo était de bonne compagnie. Tiens, à propos de compagnie, où était donc passé Trowa ? Il aurait bien aimé qu'il lui donne son avis sur Duo. Il se demanda confusément pourquoi ça lui semblait tellement important, puis décida de reprendre son brossage là où il l'avait interrompu.

Leur activité fut interrompue par Wufei qui entraîna Duo vers les cuisines avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de protester. Heero se demanda un moment ce qui avait pu motiver l'oriental à entraîner son camarade de cette façon, puis, il se dit que Wufei avait dû le reconnaître. Il se surprit à espérer que Duo n'apprendrait pas sa véritable identité…c'était bien plus intéressant comme ça…non ?

« A quoi tu penses ?  
« Hum. Où t'étais passé ? demanda-t-il à son cousin qui venait de s'asseoir sur la porte de la stalle.  
« J'ai rencontré Winner.  
« Il était pas accompagné d'un asiat et d'un type avec une tresse ?  
« Si. Des personnes étranges. Surtout celui avec la tresse.  
« Hn ?  
« Ne me dis pas que tu n'as pas remarqué ses yeux…  
« Violets, murmura le prince d'un air rêveur qui surprit passablement Trowa qui préféra ne rien ajouter pour le moment. Il serait toujours temps d'en parler plus tard et Heero avait l'air le plus détendu qu'il lui ait vu depuis des mois.


End file.
